


Eyes as mysterious as the sea. (A Jotaro X Tsundere reader)

by Amayaka_Ayaka_94



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M, Gen, JJBA, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amayaka_Ayaka_94/pseuds/Amayaka_Ayaka_94
Summary: Y/N, A long lost friend of Jotaro Kujo ends up re-connecting with him after he returns from Egypt. Jotaro, still recovering from the loss of his friends Kakyoin, Avdol and Iggy the dog is over protective of you and you are slightly annoyed. Yet, it feels right. To be honest, You aren't sure how to feel. But you do know that a new danger is lurking around the corner. One you haven't told Jotaro about to hopefully save him. The vampire masks and Dio look like a joke compared to this. And you know that Jotaro is a bit rusty on using his stand. You however have been using yours, a nine tailed black and white wolf you call  Ahmya  (black rain) ever since you were born.
Relationships: Kujo Jotaro/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1/character info

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

[your info: hair color (h/c) Hair length (h/l) Eye color (e/c) Your name (y/n) Fav.Outfit (f/o)]

You were at the local Morio library since you had just to Morio. You used to live in the boonies in Japan so the city life was new. You perused the shelves of the fantasy section looking over the mangas that your favorite manga artist Rohan Kishibe had made. You surprisingly had spoken to him after a few young men introduced you to him. One of which looked a bit like an old friend of yours. You decided to pass in the manga today and went to your other favorite section. Animals. You couldn't learn enough about the animals of the world. As you looked for your favorite book titled 'Weird animal facts' you noticed it was up on the top shelf.

"Damn-it, who the hell put it up so high??"

You whisper shouted. You tried not to bring your stand out in public so you didn't attract attention. Ahmya who was a nine tailed black and white wolf, just had that 'I'm gunna do whatever I want' kind of attitude so you didn't like to bring her out.

"Looks like you need a little help."

A familiar deep voice said from over head. You look up and saw your old high-school friend looking down at you with his blue-green eyes getting ready to hand you the book. His black school uniform was now white along with his hat. The pins on his hat were now just a 'J' and a heart that replaced the 'O' and his usual curl under his hat was gone. You liked the curl. It made him look like Prince which you often used to tease him about.

"J-Jotaro?"

You blink twice to make sure that it was him and sure enough it was. Still holding out the book he slightly scoffs.

"You gunna take it or what?"

You grab the book and scoff back.

"Well, that's some way to greet your long time child hood friend after not seeing her for god knows how long!"

You say as you huff off to a seat. Jotaro rolls his eyes.

"You know Josuke told me you were still a tsundere."

Jotaro teased as he sat beside you. You averted your eyes from his, afraid to get lost in his. You had a crush on him since you were in middle school but you never told him.

"....Jotaro."   
You say in a somber tone. He looks at you from under his hat like he always used to.

"Hm?"

"I'm...sorry about what hap-"

Jotaro turned away, hiding tears under his cap.

"Stop. Please. I don't mean to be rude, but please stop. I'd rather not talk about that... Besides, they didn't die in vain."

You both sat in silence for a moment but you couldn't help but think 'Great job (y/n), the first time you see him in years and you go to that topic. You baka....' You then hear Jotaro clear his throat.

"You live in Morio?"

He asked. You snapped out of your thoughts.

"Y-yes. I do. You still live in the boonies?"

Jotaro nodded.

"Yea. I'm just about ready to leave Morio. Or I was till I met up with you. I wanna catch up with you. If you'll let me."

You blushed at the thought of getting to know Jotaro all over again.

"Sure."

"Great. Lets meet up at a coffee shop tomorrow."

Jotaro pulled out a pen and paper from his coat pocket and scribbled down his number then handed it to you.

"Here. You can call me when you get up and ready. I'll walk with you."

You took a piece of paper from your pocket and used Jotaro's pen to wright your number and gave it to him.

"Here's my number. So you know who's calling you."

You said. Once you were done with the book you put it back on the shelf in a spot where short people could reach and began to walk home when Jotaro grabbed you by the wrist.

"HEY!"

Jotaro did something out of character. He hugged you.

"It's good to see you again (Y/N). Be safe."

He let you go on your way. As his words lingered in the air and his cologne smelling slightly on you, you walk home thinking 'Wow, it's great seeing him again! I can't wait to catch up with him!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Time: 10:30 am}

{Time: 10:30 am}  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
You awake with a sudden start. Not from a bad dream but from something worse.

"CRAP!! I WAS SUPPOSED TO MEET UP WITH JOTARO TODAY!!!"

You yelped as you jumped out of bed and into your shower, after you brushed your (h/l) (h/c) and put on your (f/o) for going out and ran down to the living room where you found....Jotaro??? He was sitting on the couch reading a news paper. He looked up at you then began to read the paper again.

"Your finally awake."

Was all he said. In typical anime fashion you run up behind him and start hitting him in the head with your purse. He wasn't phased.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE??!! YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUTTA ME!!!"

You yell as you bombard him with purse shots to the head. He stands up so you can't reach him and he sighs.

"You left your keys outside. I was going to return them, but you were asleep so I just made myself comfortable till you woke up."

He said. You checked your purse and sure enough your keys were missing. You mustive dropped them last night somehow. Just then, you saw Jotaro smirk a little then remembered His stand Star Platinum can stop time. He mustive taken your keys when you weren't looking! How else did you get into your house last night?! You remember using your keys so he mustive taken your keys just now! the look on his face proved it!

"Something wrong (y/n)?"

"You jerk! You took my keys just now didn't you?!"

Jotaro smirked again and taused the keys at you.

"I have no Idea what your talking about."   
"Oh yes you do! You did that time stopping thing didn't you!!?"

Jotaro didn't like to admit it, but he loved seeing you get flustered like this. He thought it was cute so he made you flustered often even before he had a stand. Having a stand now just made it eayser and more fun for him. He let out a small chuckle.

"Oh alright, you caught me. Now come on, lets go."

He opened the door for you, ushering you out.

{time skip}

You two were sitting down at a cafe enjoying each others company, you couldn't believe that Jotaro was a marine biologist now! He was always slacking off in school. But you could see him being a marine biologist, he always liked the sea life. You on the other hand like the sea life but respected it enough to keep out of the sea. You didn't want your butt to be munched off by a shark. When you told Jotaro this, all he said was:  
"Sharks only bite people to see if they are edible. That's how they find out what they can eat. Luckily Humans aren't on the menu."

"I don't care. I'll never go into the ocean!"

Jotaro laughed a bit then looked at his watch and made a tisk sound.

"It's getting late... I have to start packing up."

"Waaaaaaa Your leaving!! Already?! But we just re-connected!!!"

You protested. Jotaro gave a sympathetic sigh.

"I know. But I have a job starting. I'm exploring the mariana trench so I have to be ready to go early tomorrow."

{the next day on the submarine / Jotaro's POV}

*sigh* I wish I coulda spent more time with (y/n) But I have a job to do. Ugh what is with all that damn clanking? Something wrong with the submarine? It's coming from...this locker?  
[opens locker]

"AHHHHHH!"

(Y-y/n)?! What's she doing here?!

"(Y/n) stop screaming. What are you doing here?"

She looks up at me like a puppy that's been kicked too many times.

"I-never got to say good bye and got trapped..."

"Yare yare daze.... typical... Alright then, looks like your staying then. Go put your stuff in my cabin."

I know she's lying. She's obviously hidden away here to travel with me. I taus her the spare keys to my cabin and grab her luggage that she's not even bothering to hide then look back to her.

"I thought you'd never enter the ocean? Why are you here really? There must be something going on."

I say half wanting to fluster her half wanting answers. She looks to the floor blushing and not saying anything.

"Well, whatever. Just know that this isn't a vacation. You'll be needing an ailius and you'll need to pretend to be a part of the crew. We'll figure that out later, lets just get your stuff to the cabin."

{(y/n)POV)}  
There was a reason I stoed away other than to say good bye to Jotaro. I keep having this feeling that something bad is going to happen. Something that he won't be able to fight alone. It's likely to be worse than any foe he's faced thus far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward moments ahead XD

Jotaro walked you to the crew men's quarters where he unlocked his room and let you in.

"Room number three-thirteen. Gotta remember that."

You muttered to yourself. You walked in and looked around. There was a side table, a small tv, a small computer desk a locker for storing clothes, and one bed.

"Wh-whaaaaaattt?!"

Jotaro set your belongings down on the bed and sighed.

"What now?"

"There's only one bed?!"

You semi-yelled. Jotaro hushed you by gently clamping his hand over your mouth.

"Quiet. No one knows your here still. And of cores there is only one bed, we'll just have to share." 

He was doing that teasing thing again. Although he was being truthful and not intending to tease. A slight blush appeared on your cheeks.

"Yare yare.... Don't get any perverted ideas (y/n)"

Jotaro said as he turned away from you pulling his hat down over his eyes. A slight blush was forming on his face as well.

"Now, as for your alias.... lets see...."

Jotaro thought for a moment then pulled out two wing clips from his pocket and placed one on your ring finger an one on his.  
"Your alias will be that your my fiancee. Don't get any ideas. Right now I'm still getting to re-know you."

Your blush deepened. You couldn't help but wonder what being married to Jotaro would be like. But it's not like he'd ever propose to you. You aren't his type. Right? Shaking the thoughts from your head you snapped back into reality.

'The reason I'm here is to keep Jotaro from harm. Not to become his wife.' You thought.

"-(y/n) You in there?"

"Huh?"

Jotaro sighed.

"Stop being a perv and and pay attention."

"I'm not being perverted!!!!"

You shouted. Jotaro shrugged and sighed again.

"Fine, sure. I'm gunna go get you a uniform and a name tag. Till I come back stay put."

He said as he walked out of the cabin and shut the door behind him.

{Jotaro's/POV}

Yare yare.... Having (y/n) on board is gunna make things a bit more...difficult. In more ways than one. I hope they have a uniform that fits her. She's a bit busty.... Gahh, stop thinking that! I have to get her a name tag too.. While I'm at it I may as well hack into the computer system and add her name in as my assistant.

{Your POV}

It's nice to actually be able to share a bed with Jotaro, but I can't let that distract me from my mission. Whatever is gunna happen is gunna happen soon. A powerful force is awakening. It's no stand that's for sure. Ahmya, my stand is also a star being. Meaning it's eternal. I may not be immortal, but my soul had been born countless times. Reincarnated as it were. And Ahmya can sense the presence of other star beings. The thing about star beings is they are like stands in a way. The way that they can only be defeated by other star beings. I just hope I can beat it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotaro likes boobz (o)v(o)

"Here, this should fit you."

Jotaro threw you a black t-shirt with a white button up jacket and a black skirt and a name tag with your name on it that read 'assistant.' He stepped out of the room for you to change. After a bit you peek your head out of the door.

"Um Jotaro? you sure there aren't any bigger sizes?"

"There aren't why?"

You pull him into the room.

"Because my boobs are almost completely visible!!!"

You shout. They weren't however. Just your cleavage and top of your bra were shown. Jotaro blushed a bit and stammered.

"S-sorry but there aren't any bigger sizes. I can give you one of my turtle-neck shirts if you like."

He offered. You nodded shyly and he went to the locker where he kept his clothes and pulled out a shirt and handed it to you.

"Here."

He said not looking at you. A slight blush grazed his cheeks. He once again stepped out of the room for you to change when a woman with blonde hair and a triangle birthmark on her face walked by.

"Oh Hi Commander Xera."

"Hello Jotaro. Uhhh why are you outside your cabin?"

Xera asked.

"Because, my fiancee is getting dressed."

He flashed the make shift ring at Xera and she squeed in joy.

"Ah you finally got married!!!"

"Correction, engaged."

Xera laughed.   
"Of coarse of coarse! My grandfather Ceaser would be proud of you! Just don't go cheating on your wife to be like your gramps did yes?"

Jotaro scoffed.

"I'm not that kind of man Xera, you know that."

You popped out of the cabin now dressed in one of Jotaro's turtle neck shirts and everything else he handed you.

"Oh! this must be the lucky lady!"

Xera said happily and grabbed your hands.

"Hello?"  
"(Y/n), This is Commander Xera. She is the grand daughter of Ceaser Zeppeli and she not only knows how to use hamon but has a stand."

Jotaro said. Xera smiled then showed her stand. It kind of looked like Hyrophant green but it wasn't.

"My stand is called the alien! It's a pleasure to meet you (y/n)!"

'A Zeppeli? Now I gotta protect a Zeppeli. They have a knack for dying on people....' You thought

"Nice to meet you too!"

You said smiling back.

"Ohhh~ I can't believe broody moody Jotaro has a wife to be~!"

Xera said teasingly. You and Jotaro blushed. He then cleared his throat.

"(Y/n), since your my assistant could you go and get us all some coffee please?"

You blinked once and nodded. You brought back the coffee and waited for further instructions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi lemon?

The night came to a end and you were utterly exhausted. Jotaro had headed off to the communal showers unbeknownst to you. You lugged yourself back to the cabin and unlocked the door. You got out your pj's and decided to go find the showers.

"Ahhh A nice bath does sound good right about now."

You sighed. Xera had told you that they were communal so you'd be with other people, men and woman. But right now you didn't care, all you wanted to do was take a shower and go to bed. Jotaro bossing you around all day was exhausting. You took your belongings, a bath robe and towel and headed to the south part of the massive submarine you were now on. You entered the surprisingly nice shower room and no one was around. Or so you thought. You looked around and saw no one, but heard a shower running. You ended up walking past the running shower and lo and behold there was Jotaro. His back was turned to you so you saw his ass but nothing else. You nearly squeak at how hot he is.

"Hm? Oh (y/n) its just you."

Jotaro was about ready to turn around when you covered your eyes.

"N-no don't!"

Jotaro smirked and began to do the teasing thing again.

"Why not? You did good work today, I thought I could give you a peek."

You ran off to the woman's side of the shower while you hear Jotaro chuckle behind you.

'Why does he like to tease me?!!!!' You thought.

{Time skip}   
You lay next to Jotaro as he slept. You however couldn't get to sleep. The events that happened in the shower kept racing threw your mind. Your eyes finally grew heavy enough to where you were able to sleep. But it wasn't restful.

(Your nightmare/your pov)

I float in the ocean, a dark figure made of shadow floated in front of me.   
"You shall not win (y/n) Your little 'Jotaro' shall perish along with all of earth!"

"Look I don't know who or what you are but I will stop you."

I told it. Then some shadowy tendrils took hold of my legs and started dragging me down deeper into the merky water. Another of the dark tendrils took hold of my throat choking me. I couldn't get out. I was trapped, like a fish out of water. No way to move no way to breath. The figure laughed at my misfortune.

"You honestly think you can defeat me with that weak power? YOU'RE USELESS!!!"

It punched me and knocked me out. I woke up next to Jotaro who had apparently been trying to wake me up for a few minutes now. A look of concern was plastered across his face.

"(Y/n), Are you alright?"

"Y-yea, I'm fine..."

(Jotaro's POV)

I wake up due to having felt (y/n) flailing around. Obviously she was having some kind of dream.

"N...No...S-stop!"

She was..fighting something in her dream? I try shaking her awake, even start yelling her name but nothing. After about five minutes she jolts awake drenched in a cold sweat with a look of pure terror on her face. I haven't seen her look so scared in all the time I've known her.

"(Y/N), Are you alright?"

I ask, Legitimately concerned.

"Y-yea, I'm fine."

I can tell she's lying. She trys to get up to leave for whatever reason and I grab her wrist stopping her.

"(Y/n), Please..don't hide things from me. I-"

"It's fine Jotaro, I just had a bad dream. That's all. Please go back to bed. I have to go make coffee for the other workers."

She trys to avoid the topic. As she usually does.

"(Y/n) it's one in the morning. No one gets up this early here."

"Well, I don't think I'll be going back to bed so I'm going to go make coffee and get into my 'roll' of being the 'assistant' ok? You just get some sleep Professor Kujo~"

She said in a semi flirty tone then walked out of the room.

"(Y/n)...."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worried Joot

You sit on a couch in the deck lobby near a table, cup of coffee in hand and about ready to pass out from exhaustion. You had almost dozed off when you hear a voice jolt you awake again.

"Uhhh (y/n)? What are you doing out here? It's two in the morning."

You jolt awake and look at who was talking to you.

"Uhh C-commander Xera! Sorry, I was just a little restless that's all."

You lied. Xera cocked her head to the side curiously.

"Oh? what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

Xera giggled.

"Oh your such a tsundere! That aside, as commander of this vessel I have to make sure my crew men and women are in good physical and mental condition!"

Xera said. You sighed.

"I guess I'm just a little worried about the marriage is all."

You played the 'fake fiance' card hoping that Xera would buy it.

"Honey, any one can see that ring you wear is a fake. It's a key ring. But I'm willing to keep this a secret if you tell me what's bothering you."

You sighed again and told Xera about your dream.

"WHAT?!!"   
"Shhhhh keep it down... Look I know you are the commander here but this is my own mission. I don't mean to intrude in on your work but I kinda have to to keep everything and everyone safe. I'd like it if you'd not interfere and keep this a secret from Jotaro."

Xera looked at you like you had lobsters crawling out of your ears.

"Keep it a secret?!! Your gunna get yourself killed!"

Just then Jotaro walked in the room.

"Hey, everything ok?"  
Xera stood up and walked to him.

"Yea, everything's fine. I was just checking in on (Y/n) She just told me she had a nightmare but couldn't remember what it was then we just started talking about random girly stuff."

Jotaro gave a look but shrugged.

"Alright. If ya say so."

He said. Xera began walking away and glanced back at you as if to say 'Your secret's safe with me. Just be sure to defeat whatever the heck that thing is and come back alive. That's an order.' You gave a smile in return knowing what the look meant.

"Hey (y/n) I'm giving you the day off today. Go get some sleep."

Xera said. You nodded.

"Jotaro, You can have the day off too. Go with (y/n) and make sure she stays safe."

Xera said. You and Jotaro walked off to his cabin. Jotaro sat down on the bed and you lazily flopped yourself on his lap curling up like a cat.

"(Y/n), Are you sure your okay?"

He asked. You just hummed in response as you fell asleep.

(Jotaro's POV) 

We were given the day off. As I walked back to the cabin I couldn't help but think of what I had over heard with Xera and (y/n)

"I had a nightmare, In my nightmare I was under water and some shadow thing was telling me something... I think it told me that Jotaro would die if he faced it and that I could do nothing to stop it from killing him and destroying the planet. Then it used it's shadowy tendrils to latch on to my legs and throat to pull me deeper and I woke up screaming."

So that's what happened in (y/n)'s dream...

"WHAT?!!"   
Xera had yelled.   
"Shhhhh keep it down... Look I know you are the commander here but this is my own mission. I don't mean to intrude in on your work but I kinda have to to keep everything and everyone safe. I'd like it if you'd not interfere and keep this a secret from Jotaro."   
(Y/n) said. I had just walked in after that but I heard everything. I played dumb.  
After, (Y/n) and I got sent back to our cabin and I sat down on the bed. Trying to process all that I heard. She lazily flopped onto my lap and I began playing with her hair.

"(Y/n), Are you sure your ok?"   
I ask. She just hums in response. What else is she hiding from me?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad guy is bad.

(Somewhere in the depths of the Mariana trench)  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Humans have fought supernatural creatures for eons. Werewolves, leprechauns, Zombies, Ghouls, Vampires and the like. None of them survived. Even the 'All mighty Dio' has perished at the hands of a human after he abandoned his humanity. But I shall be different. I Ziggi Stardust, will destroy all of humanity!"

A shadowy humanoid with star patterns and planets floated in the ocean said. His minion, a creature that looked like a cross between a dragon and a mouse swam up to him.

"M'lord, how will you destroy this filthy planet? The other in-humans failed how can you hope to succeed?"

Ziggi slapped the dragon mouse on the head.

"FOOL! I'll succeed because the others were doing it wrong! They wanted to rule the world where as I want to destroy it and make a new one in my image. A world where in-humans can live peacefully Dramouse.

He told his companion who was nursing his head wound.

"But m'lord, haven't the Pillar men tried that already and failed?"  
Dramouse asked. He was met with another slap.

"YOU UTTER FOOL! The Pillar men sought out to be the 'perfect' in-humans. I seek out for all in-humans to be able to live peacefully on a planet where we can cause as much chaos as we want!"

Dramouse was confused.

"Live peacefully, but cause chaos? You have no idea on what the word 'peaceful' means do you?"

Ziggi said nothing and Dramouse sighed.

"Well you are only thirteen m'lord. Let's go over that word in next lesson of 'how to speak human.'"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things n stuff?

You woke up once again, but this time due to the fact that Jotaro was gone from the bed. You frantically looked around for a few seconds till you noticed he was at his desk looking at things on his laptop. You got up and walked over to him. Looking over his shoulder you could see that he was researching the mysteries of the Mariana trench.

"(Y/n), Your awake?"

He said surprised as he turned to you.

"Yea."

You responded.

"I honestly thought you'd be asleep for a bit longer. How are you feeling?"

Concern was in his voice. You had a feeling he knew something but didn't press the matter.

"I'm fine now. Thanks for staying with me Jojo."

You catch a glimpse at what he was reading about. He noticed.

"Apparently, A meteor had fallen someplace in the trench some centurys ago. That's why we are here. To find out what it is and if it's a threat to anything."

Jotaro said. You looked down at the floor saying nothing.

"(Y/n), I may have had to get to re-know you these past few days, But I remember you well enough that when you get silent like this it means something is bothering you. What's wrong?"

"I-it's nothing Jojo.. I just need a shower to help me wake up that's all."

You lied. You had to. It was the only way to keep them safe. Jotaro sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"(Y/n) I heard what you were telling Commander Xera earlier. Don't lie to me."

{Your pov:}   
H-he heard?! HOW?! Never mind that... I have to focus on keeping him away from that meteor.   
[Flashback: Before Jotaro even came to Morio]

I was in a fortune teller's shop then. They were related to Jojo's friend Avdol.

"You will re-connect with an old friend. But unfortunately, his time on this planet will come to an abrupt end if he continues his work in the trench."

The fortune teller said. I looked at them with confusion.

"Who?"

"The man who has a star for a birthmark. Jotaro Kujo."

I gasped. Jotaro was coming to Morio?!

"W-why is he coming here?"

"For the meteor. The creature that dwells inside it wants do destroy all humanity. It is nothing like Dio nor Kira or any foe he's faced before. Only a one with a broken soul that still clings to hope can ever defete the one known as Ziggi Stardust."

I made a questioning face.  
"And I take it I'm the one with the 'Broken soul?'"

They nodded. I thanked them and left. At that point I made it my mission to keep Jotaro and anyone who was with him safe. Even at the cost of my own life.


	9. Chapter 9/ Jotaro POV#1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV time! Also more possible lemon!

As she walks out the door to the cabin I sigh and light up a cigarette. I haven't had a smoke in ages.

"(Y/n), What are you hiding?"

I take a long drag on the cigarette finishing it up in one puff then I quietly follow her.

"I can't let him find that meteor... If what Avdol's descendant said is true, then I'm the only one that can stop Ziggi."

'Ziggi?' what he hell is-  
"Jotaro? Are you following me?"

Shit.... Gotta think fast.

"Well I had to shower too so, kinda? I mean I had to go the same way."

She looks at me with doubt.

"Well if you are going to shower what are you wearing after you get out?"

"Huh?"

She giggles.   
"Well either you plan on putting on the same dirty clothes, or you plan on running around the submarine naked."

I blush slightly pulling my hat over my eyes.

"C-cant a guy accidentally forget his clothes?"   
I say as I go back to get my clothes for the day.

"That was too close. So, Ziggi huh... who or what is that? And Avdol's descendant told her about this Ziggi thing?"

I grab my clothes and head off to the showers. As I walk into the men's side I notice (Y/n) in the men's side of the showers. Wait what?!

"Uhh, (y/n) you do know the woman's side is on the other side of the room..right?"   
I say as I blush and try my best to cover up with my towel.

"A pipe busted so Commander Xera has ordered all woman to shower in the men's area till its fixed. Luckily everyone else has showered already. There are more stalls you can use Jojo."

She told me blatantly. I don't know what possessed me to do this but I chose the stall next to her. I could swear my face was redder than my old friend Kakyoin's hair.

"So, Uhhh....*ahem*"   
I try to start a conversation but my mind was racing with thoughts of (y/n). She giggled at how I was behaving and leaned over the glass separator.

"Hey Jojo, I'm all out of shampoo do you have any I could use?"

She asked. Her breasts hung over the separator I couldn't help but stare. I swear she likes to tease me almost as much as I like to tease her.

"Hey earth to Jotaro! My eyes are up here!"

"Huh? Oh shampoo. Right. Here."   
I hand her a bottle of shampoo.

"Thanks Jojo."

She said and smiled. I could swear I saw her take a peek at my member threw the glass. I cover up nervously.

"Oh Jotaro, You have nothing to be nervous about."

She said in a flirty tone. That made me cover up more. She giggled and walked out of her stall grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her.

"Any woman would be lucky to have you as their partner Jojo."

She said and walked off to the locker room leaving me to finish showering.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Author chan here! In this story Kakyoin is gunna be alive YAAY! Cherry boi is alive in this AU! Author chan out!) 

You venture out to the kitchen grabbing Jotaro some tea per his request and end up bumping into some red haired guy wearing cherry ear rings and a Speedwagon foundation uniform. 

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm always bumping into people!"

You say to the man. He just chuckles. 

"Oh its alright, (Y/n) right?" 

You look up to the tall man confused. 

"Uh yes? Do I know you?" 

"No but I know Jotaro. My name is Noriaki Kakyoin. It's a pleasure to meet you."   
He holds out his hand for you to shake. So you do. 

"Jotaro has told me what's going on between you and and him. I'll keep it between us." 

"W-what?!" 

Kakyoin chuckled. 

"Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret." 

You thought for a moment. Then decided to ask Kakyoin the dreaded question. 

"Uhh, S-sorry for asking this but how did you escape?" 

Kakyoin's expression turned dark. As expected. You backed up a bit and he sighed. 

"I wasn't fatally wounded like everyone thought. True I had my gut punched and it left a scar, But I just had the wind knocked out of me mostly. Honestly I probably would have died if the speedwagon foundation hadn't found me in that water tower. They healed me up and I wound up working for them. I felt that I owed them my life." 

You nodded. 

"I see. I'm sorry if I brought up any bad memories." 

"No, its fine. May I ask something?" 

Kakyoin questioned. You nodded. 

"You transferred to the school Jotaro and I went to around the same time I did didn't you?" 

"Yea actually the same time." 

Kakyoin laughed. 

"I thought you looked familiar. You've grown. You were short back then. Like arm rest short."   
"Yea, but I could kick ass." 

Kakyoin laughed again. 

"Yes you could. Jotaro's groupies knew to stay away from you."

"Kakyoin, I see you met up with (y/n)." 

Jotaro entered the kitchen. 

"Ah! Jotaro! I'm so sorry I'm late with your tea!"  
You bowed apologetically. Jotaro laughed. 

"Its fine, I'm not gunna get pissed off. Besides you were talking with an old friend."

Kakyoin smiled. 

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. Lets catch up over some coffee and tea later!" 

Kakyoin said. You and Jotaro smiled in response.


	11. Chapter 11 / Vanilla lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all!

Dramouse fluttered into the cavern which he and Ziggi stayed, He was in a panic and squeaking up a storm. 

"M'lord! M'lord! There is an intruder!" 

Ziggi looked up at Dramouse with a bored yet annoyed glance and sighed. 

"Then, I suppose I should take care of it?" 

Ziggi said. He stood up and walked out the cavern's entrance. With one fell swoop he snapped his fingers and the intruder was vaporized. Once he walked back in he flicked Dramouse in the head. 

"MORON! YOU HAD ME ATTACK A COLOSSAL SQUID! THAT COULD HAVE JUST GIVEN AWAY OUR POSITION!!"

Dramouse shivered in fear. Even though Ziggi was only thirteen he, had un-imaginable power.

"S-sorry M'lord! It will not happen again!"   
"For your sake it had better not, Dramouse."

______________________(Fifty meters above the cavern)__________________

(Jotaro's POV) 

What was that? An earth quake? Something wrong with the submarine? No matter. I need to check on (y/n) I haven't seen her since our chat with Kakyoin yesterday. *sighs* Good grief (y/n), what exactly are you hiding?

{(y/n) pov} 

That...that was no ordinary earth quake. It has to be Ziggi. He's getting stronger by the second I can't just sit around and waste time! 

(Jotaro's POV) 

"Hey Xera, You seen (Y/N) anywhere?" 

I asked our commander Xera. She smiled and pointed to my cabin. 

"She's in your room." 

"Thanks."   
I reply. 

"Oh and Jotaro?"   
I turn around wondering what she needs. 

"Do try and keep it down, Don't be a stronzo and make noise if you get what I'm saying." 

Her Italian accent peaking threw her words.

"*Tic* Very funny Commander. I don't have that on my mind as of now. I'm more concerned for (Y/n) She's been acting strangely ever since she-" 

I stop mid sentence realizing I had almost told her that (y/n) was a stowaway. 

"Oh, I know already."   
"What?"

Xera, knew (y/n) was a stowaway?! Just how much did (y/n) tell her? Xera just smiled and pointed to my cabin. 

"She's waiting for you~ It's not polite to keep a lady in wait!" 

I sigh and head off to my room. 

You pace the small room till Jotaro opened the door and it smacked you in the face. 

"OW!" 

You yelled. Jotaro instantly rushed over to your side. 

"(Y/n)! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!"

He showed legitimate concern. You groaned. 

"Yea, I'm fine. Just gunna have a bit of a head ache for a while... Jeez, Next time watch where your going." 

You rub the side of your head in pain. Jotaro glances at the floor feeling like complete shit for hurting you. 

"Uh hey Jojo, It's alright. I'll only have a small head ache. Look its even going away now! See?" 

You used your stand to make the pain stop. Only you knew about this ability and many more you kept secret. Jotaro looked at you with confusion. 

"Y-you can heal?" 

"Uhh yes?"   
Jotaro pined you up against the wall. A bit frustrated. 

"What else are you hiding from me (yn)? I can understand you hiding your abilities, but what else are you hiding about your life?!" 

Jotaro was the picture of concern and anger at the same time. You pushed him off, scoffing. 

"WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU?! AND MORE OVER, WHY DO YOU CARE?!! YOU NEVER REALLY TOOK NOTICE OF ME BACK IN SCHOOL! YEA SURE WE WERE CALLED FRIENDS BUT DID YOU REALLY THINK OF ME LIKE THAT OR DID YOU JUST SEE ME AS ANOTHER ANNOYING BITCH?!" 

You yelled. Jotaro backed off. His facial expressions now sad. 

"Why would you even consider saying that? You are the only woman other than my mother that I have ever cared about. And yet, yet you think I don't give a damn!? If I didn't care I would've sent you back to Morio when I found you stuffed in that stuffy locker!!" 

He yelled. You didn't flinch. You've seen him angry before so you knew how he acted. But then you saw something you thought you'd never see from him. Tear filled eyes. 

"J-jotaro...I, I didn't know."   
You said. Jotaro wiped his eyes. 

"Y-yea well-"   
He leaned in to your face so your eyes met his. You were so close to him you were almost kissing. 

"-Think before you speak next time." 

Then he planted a passionate kiss on your lips. You melted into his kiss and wrapped your legs around his hips. He fell backward onto the bed and began un-buckling his belts. 

"You sure you wanna do this?"   
He asked. 

"Once we start there's no going back, and just so you know I have no condoms so I hope you have been been taking your birth control." 

You kiss him on his birth mark then make your eyes meet his. 

"Yes I do. And I have." 

Jotaro gave a small smile and continued un-buckling.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Total eclipse of the heart~~~~

The next day you were in the shared room of you and Jotaro, wondering how you'd tell him. You knew that Jotaro and the rest of the crew in the tin can that flowed threw the trench were getting closer to their destination. Which ironically was yours as well. You knew that you had to tell Jotaro soon. You sighed and turned on the song `Total Eclipse Of The Heart' sung by Bonny Tyler. The piano started to play and Jotaro entered the room. He could see you were about to cry. He knew you only listened to this song when you felt like you were losing him. He took you by the hands and lifted you up off the bed you were sitting on and gently hugged you close. The song started up 

"Every now and then I get a little bit lonely  
And you're never coming 'round  
(Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit tired  
Of listening to the sound of my tears  
(Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit nervous  
That the best of all the years have gone by  
(Turn around) Every now and then I get a little bit terrified  
And then I see the look in your eyes  
(Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart  
(Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart...." 

Jotaro sighed and pulled you in closer as you started to cry. 

"(Y/n) If you'd just tell me what's going on... I could help."   
He said. You sobbed. the next part of the song came up. 

"

(Turn around)  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit restless  
And I dream of something wild

(Turn around)  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit helpless  
And I'm lying like a child in your arms

(Turn around)  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit angry  
And I know I've got to get out and cry

(Turn around)  
Every now and then  
I get a little bit terrified  
But then I see the look in your eyes

(Turn around, bright eyes)  
Every now and then  
I fall apart  
Turn around, bright eyes  
Every now and then  
I fall apart,

And I need you now tonight

And I need you more than ever  
And if you only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
'Cause we'll never be wrong  
Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart"

You just shook your head and threw pained sobs you replied with

"N-no, I c-can't tell you Jojo..."   
He sighed again and held you close. The next part of the song came up. 

"

Every now and then I fall apart  
(Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart

And I need you now tonight (and I need you now)  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you only hold me tight (if you only)  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right (and we'll never)  
'Cause we'll never be wrong  
Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)  
I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight"

You started sobbing more. 

"I-I can't lose you..." 

Jotaro looked confused at you. 

"What do you mean (y/n)?" 

The song was reaching its crescendo and you stopped dancing with Jotaro and yelled  
"IF THIS TIN CAN KEEPS GOING TO THAT METEOR YOU'LL DIE!! ALL OF YOU WILL!! SOMETHING EVEN WORSE THAN DIO IS LURKING DOWN THERE AND IT'S POWERFUL! TOO POWERFUL! AND I CAN'T LOSE YOU JOJO! I LOVE YOU!! I CAN'T LOSE YOU!!!" 

The song ended with "Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart  
A total eclipse of the heart  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Turn around, bright eyes"   
and you and Jotaro standing and staring at one another. You with your tear streaked cheeks crumpled to the floor and sobbed harder if it was even possible. Then you felt Jotaro's warm muscular arms wrap around you. 

"I-I know.... I love you too (y/n). I promise everything will be okay." 

He whispered into your ear. You leaned into him, holding on to him like your life and sanity depended on it. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziggi stardust...

"They are nearing us Dramouse." 

Ziggi said from the depths of his confined room below the trench. Dramouse shuddered. 

"Y-yes m'lord. I-If any time was good to make your move, It w-would be now."

Dramouse squeaked. Ziggi smirked in amusement. 

"Yes, You make a good point my flying rodent friend. I'll strike them down now." 

Ziggi stood up and emerged out into the water that surrounded his hideout. And with the force of a torpedo launched himself at the submarine. 

_________________(in the submarine)________________

You were asleep at the time, cuddled in Jotaro's arms when it happened. A force that felt like a torpedo shook the submarine. You jolted awake knowing what it was that hit you. 

"Damn it!" 

You shouted. You looked around the room and noticed Jotaro was already gone. 

"He's already left?! Shit!"  
You rushed out the door to see an injured Kakyoin limping toward you. 

"KAKYOIN!" 

You rushed over to him and healed him.   
"(Y/n)...?" 

"Kakyoin, what's happening?!" 

You ask in a panic. He shakes his head in confusion. 

"I- I don't know. Something is out there killing our people. Jotaro is fighting it but it's faster than his stand and it can see our stands! It's not human, but has powers but no stand of its own." 

"Where are they now?"  
You ask. Kakyoin looked at you in disbelief. 

"Y-your not really thinking about fighting that thing are you (y/n)?! You'll get yourself killed!"

"Kakyoin, I may be the only one who can save anyone left alive here. Now tell me where they are fighting!"  
Kakyoin sighed. 

"The main deck. Jotaro was barely holding whatever it was off. If you wanna save him and whoever else is alive you have to hurry." 

You stood and started running to the main deck below the cabins. 

"(Y/n)!" 

Kakyoin called out to you. You turned back to look at him. 

"Good luck."   
"Thanks Kakyoin. But I'm not the one who'll need the luck." 

You said as you ran off you thought *Ziggi is the one who will need the luck.*


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End?

(Ziggi pov)  
"So, YOU were the all powerful Jotaro Kujo that killed the likes of Dio? HA! Pathetic. If I can beat you to a pulpp this easily I'd say Dio was merely a speck of dirt in the grandness that is my existence, And you are even less than that."

(Jotaro pov)

*pant pant* I can't believe I'm gunna die like this... to an alien or whatever the hell this thing is.. I just wish I could see (y/n) one last time...

As Jotaro kneels in his own blood thinking his end is near, you show up. 

"HEY ZIGGI! OVER HERE!" 

You yell distracting him from Jotaro. Ziggi looks at you like he just smelled a bad fart just by seeing you still alive. 

"(Y-y/n) G-go! Don't fight him!"   
Jotaro coughed as he urged you to run. You stood your ground. 

"No Jojo. I will not leave. In fact I'm going to save you, Kakyoin and Xera." 

Ziggi laughed at your heroism. 

"YOU? Save them? HA! I'd like to see you try!"

"Then by all means, by your leave Ziggi Stardust." 

You said giving Ziggi the opportunity to throe the first punch. He threw a small planet at you and you dodged it with ease. 

"H-How did you dodge that?!"

"Simple, I didn't." 

The planet came threw a portal that your stand Ahmya created and it blasted back at Ziggi sending him flying back into the boiler system burning him forcing him to scream in pain. 

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU!!!!" 

"And what if I did? What are you going to do about it you slimy outer space punk band reject?!"   
Ziggi flew at you at a blinding speed but your stand opened up another portal making you dodge faster than you anticipated. Ahmya then made you invisible and you were attacking Ziggi at a blinding speed. 

"ENOUGH!" 

Ziggi erupted into a fit of fiery rage and started swinging blindly to try and hit you. He only hit the electric box and the water that was building from the boiler was pooling around and filling up the submarine. You had Ahmya take you, Jotaro, Xera and Kakyoin and teleport you all to shore just in time to see the electrical surge that was created to end Ziggi. Once you were on land you healed Jotaro and Xera. Xera was unconscious, but you knew a place where she'd be safe. 

_____(your pov)____

After I healed Jotaro and Xera I brought Xera to a mansion in Italy. I knocked on the door and a friend of mine greeted me. 

"(Y/n) what are you doing here?"  
He said. 

"I have a favor to ask you. This is my friend Xera Zeppeli and well she's kinda knocked out right now. Can you look after her for a while please?" 

I ask him. He scoffs.

"Why can't you look after her?"   
  
"I just got engaged to Jotaro here" 

I motion to Jotaro who is just standing around awkwardly. My friend sighs. 

"Alright fine, But you owe me."   


"Thanks, Abbicchio." 


End file.
